Stubborn Love, complete
by CelestialTenshi
Summary: ONE SHOT - short, lyrical story... pairing: SesshomaruKagome.. COMPLETE ..re-written


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha... Though there have been rumors that a certain taiyoukai has been missing (kidnapped perhaps?) for quite some time now. Last seen to have been practicing his skit while off the set with the cast... (I've heard the rumors from friends..) Well.. not really sure about that story (^^;) but I will look into that... Anyway, Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (Feh.Lucky!) and that I hold no claim amongst her characters, unless I decide to add my own original character to the fan fic.  
  
**Author's note**: Stubborn Love.. well yah, originally I was going to name it something else, but as it got to the end, I was like: "Are these two stubborn or what?" keke.. well yah, I hope you all enjoy it! I just love sess/kag pairing.. although when I'm watching the anime, inuyasha and kagome is my favorite couple.. I must be deeply troubled.. XD Oh yes, and this particular song was sung (re-sung?) by "Brandy" called "Everything I do (I do it for you)"..   
  


_________________________________________________

  
 

  
*_Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me*_  
  


"Kagome.. I.."  
  
"I don't want to hear it.. Please.. Sesshomaru.. You're making it harder than it already is.." She turned, unable to face the taiyoukai she had come to care for over her journeys and battles. She gazed at the Bone Eater's Well in front of her, just yards away. _'Should I stay..?_' She thought. If she did, she would never again see her family, especially her annoying little brother who she dearly missed. On the other hand, she would be with Sesshomaru..  
  
His hand rested on her shoulders, "I can't go on without you. I need you by my side forever.. I love you… Truth to be told," He sneered at himself. "I know, I really didn't quite take a liking to InuYasha and your friends, but I'd change if you'd stay… anything, if you'd just stay with me." Kagome closed her eyes. Tears that she fought so desperately to hold back freely gushed through the corners of her eyes. Small demons that might have passed by would rate the sight before them as the biggest surprise in all of japan… The taiyoukai beggin for a _human_ to stay in a world where she doesn't belong in. And much worse, stay with _him_. The cold hearted lord wanting someone to stay with _him_? What a sight..  
  
  
*_Search your heart  
search your soul  
And when you'll find me then you'll  
Search no more*_  
  
  


  
"How could you care for someone like me," She turned to face him. "You, yourself, told me once that you hated humans! I can't believe this.." She pulled away, knowing she had just been making excuses, hoping that it would hurt Sesshomaru less with her departure. "I can't believe you!"  
  


  
*_Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
You can't tell me, it's not worth dying' for  
You know it's true (you know it's true)  
Everything I do  
I do it for you*_  
  
  


  
"Koishii, that was before I met you. The real you. Before you got to know the real me.." His eyes were not his usual cold ones, icy and careless. His golden orbs glazed with swirls of emotion. Sadness, pain, helplessness, worry.. Love. He took a step towards her, and her a step back.   
  
Kagome shook her head. "I cant…" What was he doing to her? He knew what she was going to  do. He knew the option he wanted, was one that she could never pick. Or choose with a full heart without worry. He couldn't stall the inevitable. "I'm sorry!" She cried. Pushing him away, she turned on her heels and ran.

  
_*Look into your heart  
You will find  
There is nothing there to hide*  
  
_

  
"Kagome!" He ran after her hoping to convince her at the very last moment that he cared for her, that he wanted her to stay.. that he truly loved her.. She looked up at him and mouthed the words 'goodbye' before disappearing, as she jumped into the dark well. Sesshomaru, shocked, tried to grab her hand, her wrist, her collar, anything that could still have been there.. nothing. He felt a wave of terror surge throughout him. It was as if someone had taken cupid's place and shot him in the heart with the wrong arrow. She was gone. Kagome was gone in his life forever ..*Usesaru...  
  
  
_*Take me as I am  
Take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice*  
_  
  
Sesshomaru sulked for weeks, hoping that Kagome would have had a change of heart and come back. He sat next to the Bone Eater's Well most days.. leaning on the its side and looking up at the sky longingly and forlorn; sitting there for hours on end.. Kaede, who happened to pass by one day, did not know if she should comfort him or leave him be, for their was no known medicine for a broken heart..   
  
  
*_Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true (you know it's true)  
Everything I do  
I do it for you  
There is no love  
Like your love  
And no other could give me more  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time  
All the way, yeah yeah*_  
  
  


  
.. weeks turned to months, months turned to years..  
  
  


  
*_You can't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
Just can't help it, there's nothing in the world I want more  
I would fight for you, I'd die for you  
Walk the wire for you  
Yeah I'd die for you*  
_  
  
  
**_Present.._**  
  


  
Kagome sipped her drink on a warm school day. She had left her friends to sit under a tree. She always felt like being alone, nowadays.. Ever since she had gone back, nothing had been the same. She thought getting over Sesshomaru, was easier to have been done when there wasn't anything that could remind her of him.. well it was what she had thought... three long agonizing weeks had passed and she had been in the worst of shape than she had ever been in her life. Her pain of longing for him was worse than the pain from fighting with him. Who knew that she would one day end up thinking of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands in such a way? ..much less feel something for him.. She thought of InuYasha's welfare, hoping there was something to take her mind off of Sesshomaru...   
  
'I wonder if he's happy with Kikyou.. ' In the end, InuYasha could never replace someone he truly loved with an unending passion. He loved Kagome for she was a good friend, but he would 'always and forever love Kikyou', as the way he had put it. She had let go of Inuyasha long before that, because she was aware of who he truly was in love with.. and when she found love again, something in her chest tugged painfully at her heart when she had to do the hardest thing she had ever had to do.. leave him.. After the final fight with Naraku, InuYasha had asked Sesshomaru to look after all his friends. So he had taken Kagome in, as Miroku and Sango had wedded off, taking Shippo along with them for Kirara's playmate.  
  
A shadow loomed behind Kagome. She sat still and hoped that the person would leave her be.   
  
'Why cant you all just leave me alone! Too damn stubborn for your own good to know that I don't need any help.' After she was sure that several minutes had passed, she turned to the person behind her, opting for a good scolding. "What's with you? Do you have a pro--" Gasping, she cut off her own sentence.  
  
"Kagome.." Ther person smiled. All of the hurt that had built up inside of her could hold no longer. She unknowingly dropped her drink, and stood up to soar into the welcoming arms of the person she now admitted she could not live properly without. "Sesshomaru.." She breathed. "But, how..?"   
  
"I've waited years... and I'll wait out all over again, just for you to admit that you care. Please, don't deny me, Kagome. I know what you really feel." He hugged her tighter. "It already pains me to be rejected by the one I love once, but to see you hurting by pushing me away is torture for me.. I know you care.. let me be the one who returns those feelings.." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you koishii.. more than you know.."  
  
"Sesshomaru.." Tears, not of pain or grief, but of pure happiness, flowed freely down her cheeks. "I.." He leaned hushing her with a kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead unto his. "I love you too…"  
  
He smiled. "You don't know _how_ long I've waited just to hear you say that, Koishii**.. "  
  
**She smiled in return with the same radiating warmth of joy, happy that he was now back in her life. "I'll love you even longer than that.."**  
  
  
***_You know it's true (you know it's true)  
Everything I do  
I do it for you*_  
  
  


_________________________________________________

  
**Dictionary: **  
the ones that have a '*' near it:  
Usesaru - gone  
koishii – beloved

  
[ I hope I'm using it right.. -_-; ]  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:**  
Okay, I suddenly do not know the reason as to why I picked this song.. Makes me wonder what I was thinking  
at the time.. It doesn't even match.. well slightly but not entirely..  
reviews! ^_^)


End file.
